Ultimate Aggregor (Episode)
Map of Infinity}} Ultimate Aggregor is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot In a desert, Aggregor has Ra'ad in his clutches. Aggregor takes Ra'ad to his ship, but Plumbers arrive to capture him. Aggregor drops his spear and uses his ship's lasers to drive away the Plumbers and gets away with Ra'ad. He puts Ra'ad in a cage like the other captured aliens and attempts to escape, but one of the Plumbers attacks Aggregor's ship, destroying his hyperdrive and preventing Aggregor from leaving Earth. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy, testing out what looks like a new smoothie flavor (lamb and sardine), which Ben seems to like. However, their hanging around is over when Ben's fans come to harass him. Ben becomes Big Chill and then Ultimate Big Chill and blocks away the fans with his flames, which soon turn into ice. They see a Grandpa Max hologram on the Ultimatrix and go to the desert where Aggregor and the Plumbers fought. Kevin breaks down the crime scene in a CSI like fashion, accurately recreating the skirmish between the two sides, which shocks the others. They take the Rust Bucket 3 to find Aggregor's ship. Gwen and Kevin talk, with Kevin shutting Gwen up with a kiss on her cheek. They find Aggregor's drones and fight them. Ben changes into Lodestar during the battle and the team defeats the drones. Lodestar decides to use his magnetic abilities to stop the ship, but it explodes, presumably killing him. Gwen managed to protect Kevin and Max from the explosion and thought that Lodestar was killed, but he recreates himself. The group flies the Rust Bucket 3 to the base where they met Bivalvan. During the approach, they are escorted by a few Northrop Grumman F-14 Tomcats. Ben introduces Colonel Rozum to Max, but he already knows Rozum. They wonder where Aggregor is and they find out that he is at the Los Soledad military base. Aggregor finds Professor Paradox's time-travel machine, which he is going to use as a power source to absorb the other aliens' powers. Rozum wants the team to get rid of Aggregor from Los Soledad or he will have to destroy the base with a bomb. They talk to their military liaison Colonel Rozum and Paradox arrives, where he explains Aggregor's use of his time machine. Colonel Rozum gives them permission to stop Aggregor and Paradox leaves, but Rozum will still keep his orders. The base is guarded with Aggregor's drones, so they fight, with Ben becoming Swampfire then becomes Ultimate Swampfire immediately after. Aggregor releases Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, but takes control of their minds and makes them attack Ultimate Swampfire and the team. A fight is engaged against the team and the aliens. Max releases Bivalvan from Aggregor's control by charging his forehead into a wall, but he teleports away. When Ra'ad squeezes Ultimate Swampfire, he becomes Nanomech and shoots Ra'ad's head piece and disappears too. After that, Kevin jumps to release himself from Andreas, who was sitting on him and shaking him. Kevin pounds Andreas' forehead. Then the screen moves to Gwen fighting Galapagus, who is blowing air to her. Gwen shoots her mana to Galapagus, but is immune to her attacks. Gwen creates one more mana beam and shoots it into Galapagus' back. Galapagus falls down, then P'andor prepares to shoot his energy beam when Nanomech shoots and frees P'andor's forehead, with Aggregor teleporting P'andor back. Aggregor then begins to absorb energy and Kevin tries to reason with him, explaining that regularly absorbing energy caused him to go insane when he was a kid (in the original Ben 10 series when he was Kevin 11), but Aggregor doesn't listen, claiming that it is a lie told by powerful Osmosians to control the weak Osmosians. Before Kevin can further reason with him, Aggregor shoots Kevin with his spear. He then powers himself up and breaks the fabric of time. Nanomech becomes Humungousaur and destroys the machine, but Aggregor escapes and the aliens disappear. Aggregor reemerges as being fused with all of the aliens and has become "Ultimate Aggregor". Major Events *Aggregor absorbs all five aliens and becomes "Ultimate Aggregor". *Ultimate Swampfire makes his Ultimate Alien debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Professor Paradox (first re-appearance) *Max Tennyson *Plumbers *Colonel Rozum Villains *Aggregor **Aggregor's Soldiers Aliens Used *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Lodestar *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Nanomech *Humungousaur Quotes Errors jackeeeetE.JPG|Error jacket Sets down the smoothie.png|Ben sets down the smoothie Error smoothie.png|The smoothie disappears error Nanomech mouth doesn't move.png|Nanomech's mouth doesn't move *When Ben uses Ultimate Big Chill to keep the fans away, the smoothie he set down disappears *The '10' emblem on Ben's jacket has its black and white colors interchanged, one of the most common errors of the series. *After Lodestar revives himself, Ben tells Gwen "for what it's worth you were right about the trap thing" when Max is the one who said "it's a trap!" *Kevin says his badge used to be his dad's. However, Kevin took the badge from Magister Labrid after Labrid died. *When Nanomech says the line "You can't beat us all." his mouth doesn't move. Naming and Translations Allusions *Paradox make a Star Wars reference saying he has business "long ago in a galaxy far, far away". **Max quotes the Star Wars line "It's a Trap" when Lodestar enters Aggregor's Ship when it was rigged to blow. *Nanomech quotes a famous line attributed to Muhammad Ali: "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee". *Paradox thinks guns are "disgusting things," just like the Doctor on the British science fiction series Doctor Who, who also tends to appear when the galaxy is in danger. *''Star Wars'' is quoted twice, making it the first time a person quotes an actual movie, as opposed to Ben's usual use of quotes from the fictitious Sumo Slammers series. Trivia *Dwayne McDuffie stated that this episode was intended to be the end of the first season, but Cartoon Network managed to merge the next ten episodes to this season. *Despite not appearing, Ultimate Humungousaur had his own 10/10/10 promotion. *This marks the first time Kevin has kissed Gwen (on the cheek). *Paradox reveals that each time he time-travels to a place, the fabric of space-time at that place becomes thinner and that Los Soledad's fabric is already paper thin. Hence, he can't help the team by traveling there and removing the time machine. *Paradox warned Ben not to lean on the Chrono Randomization Barrier, later seen in The Forge of Creation as a white area, but knew Ben wouldn't listen. He also warned Kevin to remember who his friends are and states that "things will get worse before they get better". All this came true in The Forge of Creation. *Lodestar shows 3 new powers: force field generation, flight and magnetic regeneration. *This is the third time Ben has become furious with someone and sincerely tried to kill them (or rather, attempts to give them severe thrashing). The first time was in Darkstar Rising, while the second time was in Hero Time, and all three times, coincidentally, involved Humungousaur. *Though Ben never has any of the strange food Max eats, he has inherited the strange taste buds of Max. This is seen with Ben's choices of smoothies. *This is the second time Ben uses an alien to get fans away. The first time was in Fame when he used Humungousaur to scare off the reporters. *Professor Paradox and Azmuth seem to only appear when the entire galaxy is at stake. *Ra'ad seems to be the only one who keeps saying he's going to hurt Aggregor. *It seems that all the Andromeda Galaxy aliens may have been killed at the end of the episode. *Ben says that they saw the headbands controlling the five aliens before. That is because Dr. Animo used them to take control of the Yeti in Escape From Aggregor. *Max states that he doesn't call the kids on a school night unless it's an emergency. *When Aggregor is seen placing the 5 aliens in place as he walks by his minions, they seem to be a bit taller than Aggregor. *This marks the second time Ben uses two Ultimate forms in the same episode: in this case Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Big Chill. *All Ben 10: Alien Swarm aliens appeared together for the second time. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba